monster school
by squeakyhammer555
Summary: the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys were just normal people living every day lives when it turns out that they are supernatural. like vampires werewolves witches wizards and so on. how will this effect there every day life when they get sent to a monster school? (there are more characters than just those four but this is all i could put up.)
1. Chapter 1 dictionary

okay this is a before story thing! it will tell you all the names of the super natural things that will be in the story!

**VAMPIRES**

**they drink blood and are super fast. they have no heart beat unless they are by their one true mate.**

**WEREWOLVES**

**they are wolf like creatures and they are usually wild. when they are near there mate they start to go wild.**

**WIZARDS**

**they are magical creatures that have staffs to do magic. when they are near their mates there magic starts to mount-function.**

**ANGELS**

**they are the complete opposite then the vampires. most of them are afraid of them. when they are near there mates they have trouble flying.**

**WITCHES**

**they are half people half monster. they are the opposite of wizards. but are the same when it comes to mates.**

**UNKNOWN**

**these creatures are a complete mystery. you have no idea what the will do of what they look like. or what they act like towards there mates**

* * *

and that is the dictionary of the stuff in here! bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2 the ride

hi this is squeakyhammer again! and you can call me roochie since that is my nickname! and this story is about the powerpuff girls and how they are supernatural! enjoy!

NORMAL POV: the city of Townsville the home to the professor and his 3 girls. "PROFESSOR!" yelled his eldest daughter blossom. she is 17 she has long red hair and pink eyes. "What is is dear!" he called to his daughter. buttercup is teasing bubbles again! " AM NOT!' buttercup screamed while running down the steps. "ARE TOO!" bubbles yelled while she started to tear up. she is 17 as well but a month behind blossom. she has longish hair that goes to her back, right now it is in pigtails. Buttercup looked at bubbles while crossing her arms. she is 16. she may be the youngest but still is the strongest. she has raven black hair and lime green eyes. " girls. i know that you have little fights now and then but not 20 times a day!" professor stated. "girls we need to talk." he said. " Well girls you have been acting a little weird lately. And i am worried about you. So i am sending you too a special school!" He stated making the already bad mood worse. "WHAT!" screamed buttercup standing up from a chair " But why professor..." bubbles said tearing up a bit. "its okay bubbles." blossom said patting her sister back. "But why are you sending us to school? we already go to school. pokey oaks high." Blossom said pondering professor's words. "The lady I talked to said that you could get in free and will help with our unusual problems." Professor said standing up. " the bus will be coming shortly, you better go pack." "ok professor." bubbles said going to her room to pack. blossom did the same. Buttercup just stood there staring at professor. " Buttercup?" professor said worried. " Why would you send us to a stupid school!?" she said breaking the silence. " I told you already, buttercup, please go pack it is for your own good." "fine" she said trying not to start a fight with her dad.

BUBBLES POV: i ran up to my room packed my stuff an ran back down stairs to see my sister waiting for me at the door. " okay now that bubbles is here we can go!" blossom said cheerfully. " Ya." buttercup said sarcastically. "girls the bus is here!" professor called at from the window. "okay! bye daddy!" i called hugging him tightly before leaving. " ya bye dad!" blossom said waving while going out the door. " see you pops." buttercup said not ever glimpsing at him.

AT THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS HOUSE:

"Thank you for understanding boys" their mom said while hugging the three boys while saying there good byes. "maybe this is a good thing." the oldest boy brick said while walking to the bus stop. he is 18, has long red hair that matches his red eyes. "ya. maybe." the mid child boomer said quietly. he is 18 as well but is a month behind just like bubbles. he has blond hair that sticks out from his head and blue eyes "Well i think we would be best off not going to this superhuman school. just because i am considered a werewolf does not mean i am!" the youngest one named butch said he is 17 he has jet black hair and forest green eyes. " no Butch, you are a werewolf. just like i am a vampire." brick said showing his fangs. "its no fair! why do you guys get to be all cool while i am stuck being a wizard!" boomer pouted. " that's simple! you are not awesome enough like me!" butch said bragging. "humph!" boomer said while crossing his arms. " boys stop arguing and get on the bus!" brick called out from the bus door. not noticing the bus before the boys let out an oh before getting on.

BRICKS POV:

once my bros got on the bus stopped. "hey what gives" i madly said at the driver. then i noticed three girls got on the bus. my eyes were on the red haired girl with the cute bow. i saw my bros staring at the girls too. boomer at the blonde and butch at the green eyed one. before i knew what was going on the red head sat beside me! "Hi my name is blossom what is your name?" she said putting her arm out to shake. Blossom huh. that's a pretty name. "the names brick. it nice to meet you blossom." i said returning the shake. " so what are you?" i said picking a logical topic. "what do you mean?" she said shifting her head side ways. " i mean what kind of monster are you." I said rephrasing my sentence. "well i am a person." she said putting her head up straight and smiling. gosh. i really like it when she smiles. WAIT. DID SHE SAY SHE IS HUMAN! NO HUMAN WOULD GET TOLD TO COME HERE! "wait. your human!" i said standing up out of my seat. I must have said that a little loud because everyone stared at us with wide eyes. "well duh i am human what did you think?" blossom said breaking the silence. nobody broke the stare. "Brick why is everyone staring at me like i am crazy?" she said looking concerned. _well duh every one is staring at you like you are crazy! because she is crazy! _"I have no idea blossom surly you are not crazy. Right?" I said making sure. "You actually thought that i was crazy!"_ ya_ "NO why would i think that!" i said convincingly. "Blossom can i tell you something?" i asked staring at her with serious eyes. "sure ask away" she said smiling. "Do you know what this school is about?" i told her. "Ya. it is to help people with there problems." she said expressionless. " can i ask you what those problems are?" i said looking her in the eye."

BLOSSOMS POV:

He was staring at me in the eyes. that was making me very uncomfortable. "uh i don't have to tell you! it is personal!" i said making an excuse. "well then i will tell you flat out." he said shrugging. "This high school that we are getting sent to is for monsters or for people with supernatural powers. for example i am a vampire. as in a supernatural being." he rambled off. while i was progressing all this i finally jumped up and screamed WHAT! this once again got everyone's attention. then the bus driver walked over to us "well you two seem to be having fun. but some passengers told me that you are a human. i am going to cheek to see. if you are we will have to kick you off the bus. since we have been having so many complaints i will cheek all of you." he said while taking my hand. "what are you going to do with my hand?" i asked confused. i am going to cheek if you are a monster of super being." he said while rubbing his finger in a circle 3 time and said some strange words. Before i new it my hand started to glow my signature color. "well it looks like you are a supernatural being. the other students will get checked at the school. take this as a warning of what they will do.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

when i got on the bus i was pulled into a seat with a green eyed boy. he looked at me with a smirk. "what do you want." i said clearly not impressed. "I just want you to sit with me." he said staring into my eyes. he started to lean closer when i slapped his face and ran out of his seat and sat with bubbles. she was sitting with a blonde boy when she said "Buttercup! i want you to meet boomer! boomer, this is buttercup!" she said happily. looks like she found a friend already. then a random red head yelled something like YOUR HUMAN! or something. who is that lunatic anyways. Everyone stared at him. i stood up too just to see who he was yelling at. It was my sis! what is she doing with a crazy guy like him!? just then the guy from earlier grabbed my arm and told me "there can only be 2 in a seat." and he pulled me into his seat. "so what is your name anyways?" i said looking a him. his face lit up. "I though you would never ask! my names butch." he said grinning. "buttercup" i said leaning back staring at the ceiling. i was just about to ask him if he knew the guy that screamed earlier when blossom stood up and screamed "WHAT!" this got my attention once more. then the driver man stood up and walked to her. he told her some random junk and started to rub her palm. "what is he doing?" i asked still looking at the driver. "he is checking to see if that red head is human." he responded staring as well. "wait. i am human and so is my sisters." i told him. he did not respond. I looked back at blossom. WHAT THE F*CK! HER FREAKING HAND IS GLOWING PINK! the driver said that she was not human, and that kept me quiet. He also said that we will all get checked to see if we are humans. and if we are we will get kicked off the bus. i just know that this year will not be normal.

BUBBLES POV:

when i walked on the bus i saw the cutest little blonde boy! he was staring out the window when i got his attention. "excuse me but can i sit here or is this seat taken?" i asked politely. "no no! you can sit!" he said looking at me with a warm smile. I smiled and sat down. "can i ask you what your name is?" i asked still smiling. "you may. my name is boomer! i am very happy to meet some body on my first day at this monster school!" he said never dropping his smile while mine did. "um. boomer? did you say monster school? oh and my name is bubbles!" i said. "it is nice to meet you bubbles! and yes. i did say monster school. if you are wondering what monster i am i will tell you!" he said cheerfully. "Okay! what monster are you?" I asked smiling once again. because, why not! i have never met a monster and why drop the opportunity! just then buttercup came in my seat while some other guy screamed something. every body looked at him. and i looked at the person beside him, it was blossom. she look confused. After a while i took my gaze away. I looked back at buttercup only to see her not there. Oh well. " so boomer. do you have any family members?" i asked while he looked at me once again." "yes i do. two infact! one is the guy who just stood up a minute ago. his name is brick. he is a month older than me. my other brother is the guy who just took that girl that sat by us away. his name is butch. he is a year younger than me." he said then he returned the question. "Do you have any siblings?" "yes. i do too. the girl who got dragged off by your brother, her name is buttercup. she is my younger sister. and the girl who sat by your other brother brick, is blossom. she is my older sister, but only by a month!" i said looking proud of my self. then blossom stood up and said WHAT! excuse me can you please move so i can get through?" said a man. "oh sorry!" i said moving out of the way. he make his way towards blossom and grabbed her hand. he rubbed it then said "power power show yourself." i looked at blossom glowing pink hand. "boomer! did you see that! it was awesome! he made her hand glow!" i said grabbing his shirt sleeve and tugging.

BOOMERS POV:

bubbles tugged at my shirt and i looked at her and said "Ya that was cool!" the driver then told us that we will get checked at the school. this did not bother me since i already knew i was a wizard. the driver went back to his seat and started up again. "Hey Bubbles, what monster are you?" i asked curious. "You will have to wait and see!" she said while winking. when she winks it is so cute! Now i cant wait to get to the school building! This will be the best year ever!


	3. Chapter 3 finding out secrets

**hey everybody it is squeakyhammer555 but you can call me roochie!** i really need reviews! it makes me sad that nobody wants to review! so REVIEW please and thanks you!

* * *

NORMAL POV:

the bus was just driving up to the school building when the bus comes to a stop. kids pile out of the bus just to see guards in front of the building. some lady came up from behind them "okay teens and pre teens and some young adults! this is monsters high! and we all should know what this is about! all you here probably have gone to a concealer or someone who helps you and told you to come here. that reason is to train to monster inside of you! first off i would like all of you to line up in rows or two so we can check you! if this is your first year follow me!" the lady said strictly. the students lined up in rows of two while the newbies followed the strict lady.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

i just noticed that the butch guy that i sat by is sooo much taller than me! i have to bend my head back to look at him! unlike me he probably got his grow spirit like my sisters. lucky. "So buttercup was it? you seem really short." butch said while rubbing me on the head. "Buzz off butch!" i said while smacking his hand. i heard the red head ask blossom who the short kid is. that really made me mad. so i walked up to him and hit his head. " hey bus yeller! i am not a kid! i am 16!" i said smugly crossing my arms. " wow only 16? i am 18." he said bending down. "brick stop teasing my little sister!" blossom said while bringing him back on his feet. "whoa! this girl is your sister! i couldn't tell!" he said clearly surprised. " ya we are a lot different. the blonde girl talking to that blonde boy is are sister." blossom said pointing at bubbles. "huh. that blonde boy is my brother. his name is boomer." brick said while pointing at them again. "Why did you run away so suddenly butters?" butch asked using me as an arm rest. "the red head called me a short kid so i came here to protest for my pride!" i said pushing his arm off. then the lady yelled for attention "Attention newbies! i am going to check you and tell you what kind of monster you are! come over here and line up in a single file row!" the lady called we all did what we were told.

BLOSSOMS POV:

i lined up behind brick. behind me was boomer followed by bubbles brick green eyed brother then buttercup. after her there was a few other students that i don't know there names. the lady grabbed brick's hand and said the same words that the driver said when he checked me. once she was done rubbing his palm it began to glow blood red. the lady was inspecting it then said with a expressionless face. "vampire. go sit on that bench and wait until i am done with the others." brick did what he was told.i was up next. I stuck my hand out bravely so she could check. she said the magical words and rubbed my palm. sure enough my hand glowed pink like it did on the bus. she said with a more interested face than the face she gave brick. "Angel." go stand by the red eyed boy. i did what she told me.

BUBBLES POV:

i was right behind boomer a little worried on what monster is inside of my soal. boomer must have noticed me shiver because he said the comforting words " it will be alright bubbles! she is just going to check us by rubbing are palms and saying words. Just like on the bus! if you still feel nervous you can watch my turn." "thanks boomer" i said giving him a weak smile. "ahem. i don't mean to be mean but there is a lot of kids waiting to see what they are so boomer was it? please give your hand." the lady said smiling. i think this is the first time i saw her smile. it was kinda nice. i then looked at boomer hand to see it was glowing a dark blue. the lady inspected his hand and said "wizard" " a wizard! i love wizards! they are so cool!" i said tugging at boomer sleeve again. " you really think so!" boomer said lightening up. " i really think so" i said hugging him. "okay boomer go stand by those two." the lady said pointing to a giggling blossom and brick. I was up next. i put my hand into the lady's and smiled. she smiled back. "okay young lady what is your name" she said making me less nervous. "bubbles maim." i said to her. " well bubbles my name is crystal. she told me making me smile more. she said the words and rubbed my palm and a light blue flame appeared. she examined it and said the word "witch" i lit up immediately. "i am a witch! wow that is so cool! i have to tell boomer!" i said while saying my good byes to the lady.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

Bubbles looked really happy when she ran over to boomer the blue boy. butch was up next. the lady smiled and looked at butch. "hello i am crystal i will be checking to see if you are a super being or a dull run of the mill human! and if you are a human we might have practice on you!" crystal said cheerfully. was to make us feel safe here lady! "okay crystal i am butch. and i already know that i am a super being!" butch said proudly. "Well butch i still have to check since you are new here." crystal said still smiling. "fine' butch said giving in and gave her his hand. she rubbed his hand 3 times with her finger and said the same words as the bus driver did. and in his hand a dark green flame shined. The lady inspected it and said the word "werewolf" "I already knew that. I told you that i was no human!" Butch said with that confident face again. "okay butch go by that group of people sitting on that bench."crystal said pointing to brick blossom bubbles and boomer. "alright crystal lady!" butch said running to the group. I was up next. the lady looked at me with a bright cheerful smile. "and who might you be?" "i am buttercup." i told her pointing to myself. "okay buttercup I am crystal. please give me your hand." crystal said putting her hand out for mine. i gave her it. she did the rubbing thing and said the words. i looked at my hand. nothing came out. i just stared at my hand. crystal did the same. crystals smile faded. "I am sorry buttercup but" she was cut off by some sparks coming from my hand. then a huge flame came flying from my hand. it died down after seconds and went back to little green sparks. the lady looked me in the eye with a serious face. she then turned around and called to some guy. she whispered something in his ear and he grabbed my arm. "hey what gives!" i said tugging at my arm. he dragged me in to the building closing the door behind us.

BUTCH'S POV:

i saw buttercups flame and sparkles and before i knew what was going on some guy was taking her hostage! "hey brick look!" i yelled at him and shook him madly. "what is it this time butch!" he said clearly mad that i renewed his conversation with blossom. " well that guy is taking buttercup hostage!" i screamed pointing at the buff guy dragging her in the building. all we could do is sit there and watch her get dragged away. "what the heck just happened!" i blurted out. everyone looked at me and shrugged with disbelief. i just noticed that the bench was crowded an now and the lady called crystal walk towards us. "what did you do with buttercup lady!" i yelled at her madly. "well she was unusual and we wanted to know more about her." crystal said with a smile. she then headed to the group. " now students! we are all going to partner up with in each group. each group will have to have all different types of monsters so that we will get to know each other better. But if we need to we have one redundant person in a group." crystal said looking particularly at us. " here are the group sigh up sheets. 6 people will sigh it and those 6 will share a cabin. do i make my self clear?" crystal said while getting the response " yes maim!" I ran up to the sheets and signed my name on one and put my monster name beside it. werewolf. i handed it to the other four. we now have five. all we need is buttercup and we will have a perfect 6.


	4. Chapter 4 the building fight

**HEY! It is squeakyhammer555! But you still can call me Roochie if you need to tell me something! DO NOT READ THE TALKING TO THE GUEST IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET PARTS OF THE STORY SPOILED! I am feeling down right now... Somebody in the reviews said something harsh. They said that i need to make paragraphs and capitalize more. and i will try my best! But my computer does not correct or even tell me when i don't capitalize. So please don't get mad at me, it almost makes me not want to continue. So please don't say mean things in the reviews! I also wanted to say to a guest that one of them are a unknown. but the other two are special in there own way, that i am not telling you. you have to find out in the story! Now after that long talk i will get to the story!**

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"Come on guys we need to get Buttercups signature so we can all be a group!" Butch yelled running to the building. "Butch! Where do you think you are going!" yelled crystal running after the young werewolf. "I need to get Buttercups signature!" he said with out looking at her. "Butch! That is her decision! Now get you butt back on the bench! I was not done talking!" crystal called to him still running. "i already know about that decision stuff! But i know for a fact that she will say yes! I just need her signature!" Butch yelled closing the door behind him.

BUTCH'S POV:

The place was like a huge maze! It was going to take awhile to find Buttercup in here. "Hey what give you big jerk!" said a familiar voice. "Buttercup!?" i yelled knowing the voice. I ran through the crooked halls to find her. After all I need her signature!

BUTTERCUPS POV:

Some huge jerk dragged me into the building after the lady saw my hand. Right now i am completely confused. All I know is that the jerk wont let go of my hand. I decided to get some info out of the guy. "Hey what gives you big jerk!" I yelled at him loudly. He opened his mouth only to get interrupted by a voice that I think I know. "Buttercup!?" called Butch. Before I could respond the jerk started to pull harder and started to run faster. "Dude seriously what gives." I said quieter this time. "I am going to ask you some questions and take some tests." the jerk said. "F*CK NO!" I yelled pulling away. "Stop pulling or I might have to hurt you!" the jerk threatened. "If it gives me a chance to get away I am not gonna stop!" I said pulling harder. "I warned you." the guy said a little sad I pulled harder. " I said that you are not going to run any tests on me you hear!" I screamed as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell over and grunted in pain as i ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction where he was taking me. I suddenly fell over from bumping into somebody. "Hey what gives!" I yelled looking up. It was some more jerks. "I said leave now!" yelled a jerk from not to far away. "I said I will leave when I want to!" screamed Butch. I ran under the jerks legs and ran to his voice. "Butch" I called out seeing a gimps of him. I felt a pain in my neck before everything went black.

BUTCH'S POV:

I was beating up some random jerks that got in my way when I heard my name get called out. "Butch" Buttercup called. "Buttercup!?" I yelled. No response. I looked up to see her getting dragged away from a buff jerk. "F*ck" was all I could say before I got dragged out of the building.

BLOSSOMS POV:

I saw my sister get dragged away, Butch run in for the group sign in sheet and then get kicked out. i decided to get some information and ran to butch. "What happened in there?" I said helping Butch up. "Oh nothing except for Buttercup faint and get dragged away in front of my own two eyes!" He said getting madder by the second. crystal then walked over to us. "If you are wounder what happened to that green eyed girl come to my office." She said as she waled away. Of course i followed as same as bubbles boomer brick and butch. We all walked into her office to get answers. "So why did one of your men drag my sister off?" I asked suspiciously. "Well you see, Wait your her sister!?" crystal said surprised. "ya! I am her other sister!" Bubbles said smiling. "But you three look nothing alike!" she said clearly more surprised. "Ya they look different. You have a problem with that! Well if you do have a problem just deal with it. Right now there are things to be told!" Butch said getting impassioned. "Oh right." Crystal said getting back to business. "Well you see your sister might be a little more special that you five." crystal said.


	5. Chapter 5 tests

Hey everyone its squeakyhammer555! thank you for all the great reviews! now i am not going to talk long since i left you on a cliff hanger. sooo.. back to the story!

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"what do you mean that she is more special?" Blossom said getting into details. "well you see..." crystal started. "see what?" Boomer said looking around. "not that see boomer!" Bubbles said giggling. "As you were saying.." Brick said motioning his hand. "Ah yes, well she is different in a few ways. For example." crystal said but got interrupted by Butch "Ya we are all special in are own ways bla bla bla! Just tell me straight. Why did you take Buttercup into that building. And why cant i go see her! more less get her signature!" "Okay Mr. rushy pants! I will just say it then. We think that she is a possibly a unknown." Crystal said putting her hand on her desk. "Wait wait wait. you said _we_ we as in who?" Blossom said a little confused. "We as in the school and me" crystal said clarifying. "But that still does not tell me why I cant see her." Butch said slapping his hand down. You could tell he meant business.

"the reason for that is that she has powers that we can not expect. and we need that information before we can let her go free in the yard. another reason is because she has unpredictable powers we need to take tests and who knows how she will react to that."crystal said standing up. "um I don't think tests will be a good thing. she hates school the way it is." Bubbles said worried. "No. Not those tests. Like tests with needles and computers and DNA. stuff like that Bubbles." crystal said with a smile. "Ya about that..." Blossom said scratching her arm. "What? don't tell me she is afraid of needles?" crystal said looking at her. "uh huh..." Blossom said looking the other way. "Blossom! We are not aloud to say that to people! Now we are going to get pumbled! And now that she has those powers who knows what she could do to us!" Bubbles yelped.

BUBBLES POV:

I am really nervous about us and worried for buttercup at the same time. "That is why we are not going to tell her that you said it." crystal said looking right at me. "But we are the only ones who know!" Bubbles said looking at blossom. "Bubbles. it is okay. We will find out a way later. right now we are going to visit Buttercup if crystal and the school wants it or not! There is no way you can separate siblings!" Blossom said standing up straight. "It looks like I have no choice" crystal said with a chuckle. "follow me if you want to go visit Buttercup." crystal said waving an arm. "Well if any one is staying back it is defendly not me!" I said with a giggle while following crystals lead.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

"UUGGHH" I groaned. where am I and why does my neck hurt? And why and a in a cell? "You finally up?" said a guy. Oh great. It is the jerk. I remember now. I got ragged away by this guy, saw butch then blacked out. "I have a feeling you want to know why you are here." the jerk said. "Ya jerk face. I wanna know." I said getting up and walking to the bars."well first off I have a name. And it is not jerk or jerk face or anything else you can throw out, My name is Mike." Mike said pointing to his chest proudly. "Ya I think I will just call you jerk." I said with a bored tone. "Now tell me why I am in here?" I said getting back on track "Oh ya. I am going to run some tests." He said holding up a.. wait. is that a NEEDLE? "Um is that a needle?" I said backing away a little from force of habit. "Ya what of it?" the jerk said looking at the needle confused. "ooooohhhh. I see. you have a little fear." He said looking smug. "It does not matter to you what I am afraid of just do't bring that near me.." I said backing up some more. The b*sterd. He looks like he is enjoying this. Oh gosh. how did I get myself into this mess! "click" I looked at what made the sound. the jerk opened the and was coming in with the needle at hand! "I told you not to get closer! Why the heck would you need a needle anyways!" I said backing up against the wall. "I need to draw some blood for the tests." he said getting closer. "Then why did you not do it when i was asleep?" I pondered."Because your blood stream would be at ease and could kill you and we don't need that. Also it would be no fun." He said with a grin.

BRICKS POV: When we walked into the room that Buttercup was supposed to be in we found a sight. She was in a open cell against the wall with some grinning guy with a needle. "What the f*ck is this!" Butch yelled running in the cell. Buttercup looked paranoid. That's when the crystal bomb went off. "MIKE! WHAT IS THIS! SHE IS SCARED OUT OF YOUR MIND AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SMIRK!" she screamed throwing her hand forwards. "I was just doing my job." the guy called mike said trying to not get blamed any more. "BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO FREAKING REASON TO TRAP HER IN A CORNER!" crystal said running over to Buttercup and Butch. she grabbed Buttercup's shoulder and that seemed to make her eyes wider.

BUTCHS POV:

That mike dude is a complete jerk. scaring girls. He needs a life. Crystal ran over to us and grabbed at Buttercups shoulder. I am not sure if she way stunned or got scared even more. "Mike, I am very disappointed in you. Go to your stand." Crystal said pointing to the door. On the way out he handed crystal the needle. It had a red liquid in it. Just then i realized that he did not only scare Buttercup with the needle he stabbed her with it to! No wonder she is still frozen in place, she has not moved a mussel. "Um crystal. maybe you should back away from Buttercup, you are holding the needle that stabbed her." I said pointing to the needle in her hand. Every body looked at her hand and had wide eyes. I think they just noticed that it drawn blood from her. "Well I am very sorry to put you through all that drama. But we had to if you ever wanted to leave this building again. So I am going to bring this to the lab. Bye." Crystal said while waving good bye. "Oh ya and Buttercup, you should get some rest. every body else go back to the group. "But crystal! We still need her to sign the sheet!" I called waving the sheet in the air. "Oh right! Well Buttercup you can sign that sheet so you can be in the cabin with your sister and friends. but before you can go we will need to test this sample first! So if you want to be with this group afterwards then sign that sheet, And one more thing. Buttercup when you get to the monster type just leave it blank for now." crystal said walking away. I thought she would never leave!

Well now that all that's over with I guess we wait until she signs the sheet. "Where do I sign?" Buttercup said still looking out into space. "Right here." I said pointing to the last gap. "Oh. Right." she said getting back to reality. "Well I guess I better get to bed like she said I should." Buttercup said still looking a little pale. Probably from the blood loss."Well I guess this is bye." Blossom said hugging her sister. "You say that like she is going away forever." Brick said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ya I guess it kinda does." Blossom said scratching her head while smiling. "BYE BUTTERCUP! I HOPE I WILL SEE YOU IN THE CABIN TOMORROW!" Bubbles squealed and ran to her and hugged her too. "Ya. Can you let go now?" Buttercup said pushing her sister away while Boomer pulled her off. I guess it is my turn! "By Butters." I said while resting my arm on her head. "You know I am not an arm rest right?" she said looking at me smirking. "Ya I know. It is just that you are so short and cute!" I said clearly getting on her nerves. "Okay everybody out!" she said while pushing us out of the cell. I really hope that she will get out tomorrow.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I mey not update for a while since I am grounded. but that does not mean I am leaving this story! Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6 At the cabin

Hey it squeakyhammer555! sorry about the late update! i will probably try to update every week. probably on Saturday or Friday if possible. again sorry about the miss spells and the bad grammar. And the not capitalizing at the begging of the story. Plus I will try to make smaller paragraphs. Again so sorry! Now that I got that out i will get to the story!

* * *

NORMAL POV:

In the cabin of Buttercups sister's and there new friends.

"Bubbles! we got to get to bed! Remember school starts tomorrow!" Blossom called from her room.

"Ya I know!, I will be there shortly!" Bubbles yelled from the oven, she was making dinner.

"What's that yummy smell?" Boomer said from the hall way sniffing the air.

"It's dinner silly!" Bubbles giggles out.

"That's good cuz I am starved!" Butch said from the couch.

"I sure hope we see Buttercup tomorrow." Bubbles thought out loud while putting dinner on the table.

"YUMMY!" Boomer said while hugging Bubbles with joy.

"Your welcome Boomer" Bubbles choked out.

"Oops. Sorry Bubs!" Boomer said letting go.

"That smells good." Brick said with a wet towel on his head.

"Um I think I am going to bring Buttercup some dinner." Bubbles said looking at Brick shocked, and rushed out with a plate of food.

BUBBLES POV:

I rushed out of the cabin with some food for Buttercup. I don't think Brick knows how to live with girls. You should not go straight to the kitchen half dressed and talk about food. Sometimes I don't get boys. Before I knew it I was at the front of the building where Buttercup was kept captive. Crystal was at the front door talking to some of the guards. I decided to walk over to them.

"Hello Crystal, I was wondering if I could bring Buttercup some dinner." I held out the plate so she could see.

"Of course Bubbles! Right this way." She said waving her hand to the door.

"Thank you Crystal!" I said following her in.

We went through many halls and door but finally we got to the room that held Buttercup in a cell. I rushed over to her and held out the plate.

"Buttercup I brought you your dinner!" I cheered.

"Really? What is it?" Buttercup said walking to the plate.

"Noodles." I said calmly.

"huh. Well thanks bubs." She told me taking the held out plate.

"Come on Bubbles, It is time to go back to your cabin." Crystal pushed me to the door.

"Oh okay! Bye Buttercup!" I waved my good bye. She did the same.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

Bubbles is so kind. She walked all the way here to give me food. Well I hope I get out of here soon, because I don't feel like being here all school year. Pretty soon I will die of boredom. And I really don't think that they will like that much.

"(yawn) I better get to bed. I might go to school tomorrow." I said with a yawn I went to bed setting the empty plate beside me, and with that I dosed off.

* * *

"Hey wake up! Its morning!" I heard somebody boom from the bars.

I must have slept a while because there was sun light from my window.

"Ugh. Five more minutes." I groaned.

"No! Get up now!" the voice yelled at me.

"Fine! I am up!" I yawned. I opened my eyes only to see jerk face. What is his name Mitch, Spike?

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"6:00 a.m.." The jerk said.

Hey jerk. What time is school?" I asked him.

"7:00. And my name is Mike." He said madly. Oh ya it was Mike. Well jerk fits him better.

"Is there such thing as breakfast In this building?" I pondered.

"Not until the breakfast bell for the students at 6:30." He said leaning on the bars. I stretched and walked to him

"Am I going to school today?" I asked him leaning on the wall.

"You have to. It's the school rule." Mike said looking at me. "Unless you are sick?"

"Na I'm not sick." I told him standing back up again.

"Okay, that means that you are going to school, but there are things to be done first. Also a few more tests." He said opening the bars.

"What kind of tests?" I asked shivering as I remembered last night.

"Just looking at you blood sample and seeing what kind of power you may have. We will also give you the results today." He said walking in the cell.

"Okay. If that is all." I said walking out. As I walked by him he snapped something on my wrist.

"Hey what's that?" I asked holding my arm up.

"A tracking devise. It is if we lose you or if you get kidnapped" He said shrugging it off.

"Oh. Okay." I said putting my arm down.

We walked through some halls and got to some door that had the words 'LAB' written on it. We walked in, I was looking at all the test tubes and and books on the shelves.

"You can sit here." He said pointing to a spiny chair.

"Fine by me." I said sitting down.

There was some doctors and geniuses in the room working on some experiments and Mike joined them. It looks like I am going to be here awhile.

BLOSSOMS POV:

**beep! beep! beep!**

"Humph." I turned off the alarm clock. I looked at the time on my pink alarm clock. 6:01. Last night Crystal came over here when Bubbles came back. She told us to set are alarms at 6:00 to 6:30 to go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Of course I set it at 6:30 to get a early start. I got out of my pink blanket and went to the shower. I grabbed a towel and jumped in. After I got out I put on my school uniform. Mine is in my signature color, pink. It was a while tee shirt with puffy sleeves and a lose pink ribbon around my neck. It also came with a pink plad skirt. I wore white tights with some dress shoes. I went down to the living room to wait for the others.

When I was coming down the steps I saw Brick lounging on the sofa. He too was in his school uniform. It was a while tee-shirt, like mine but with not puffy sleeves. A red tie with a clip at the bottom to keep the strands together. He wore black pants with red sneakers. And to top it all off a red baseball cap backwards. I think he looked pretty good.

"Hey, blossy, You look cute in your uniform." Brick complemented my out-fit.

"Well you look good in your too." I said back walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Blossom, remember we are going to eat at the cafeteria?" Bubbles proclaimed coming down the steps. Her uniform was just like mine but in light blue. she wore really light blue tights with some high brown boots.

"I know Bubbles, I was just getting a glass of water." I said sipping for the container.

"Oh, well then I will have on too!" She giggled while grabbing a glass.

Boomer came down shortly later with his blanket with him.

"Boomer, what is with the blanket?" Bubbles said taking it away.

"I don't want to go to school. I am still tired." he complained. As well as the rest of us he was in a uniform. His was dark blue.

"Sorry Boomie, but you have to go. Now where is Butch?" Bubbles said trotting up the stairs.

After a while I heard a thud and yells from Butch. I looks at the stairs, and Bubbles was holding Butch's blanket and running down the steps with an angery Butch in his pj's following.

"Give it back!" He wined.

"Nope! Sorry Butch but we are going to be late! Now go back up and get ready!" Bubbles pointed to the steps.

"Fine." He grumbled and trotted back up.

I glimpsed at the clock, 6:22.

"Come on we better hurry up or we will get a bad spot at the tables!" I proclaimed motivation Butch. He came down with a dark green tie in his mouth while pulling up his pants.

"I am here!" He said fixing his tie and combing his hair. I spiked up by it's self.

"Okay let's get going!" I motioned to the door.

"Right behind you!" Bubble, giggles while dragging Boomer with her. After her It was Brick pulling Butch by his tie, while he was pulling back.

"Well we better head out!" I said while marching to the school.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter! Again for the millionth time! I am sorry and I will keep trying to improve my writing skills! so I will see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch drama

HEY EVERYBODY! Its squeakyhammer555! I will not be here this Saturday or Friday because I will be at a family reunion! Boring people while I have to baby sit the little kids! Fun right. Yaaa. so I will be updating today so I will not forget! Ya for you! So here you go!

* * *

BUTTERCUPS POV:

I got brought to the lab so they can do some tests. Right now I am very curious what this thing that is on my wrist will do. I know, Mike said it was a tracker But still!

"Hey, come over here and stop staring into space!" Mike said while going through some stuff.

"But _you_ told me that I should sit here" I protested.

"What ever! Just get over here!" He complained while slamming some lab stuff on the counter.

"What ever you say Mr. Jerk" I put my hand to my forehead and walked over.

"I told you that I am Mike. Now shut up and sit here." He yelled argerly.

"What ever." I sighed sitting down.

"Now put out your hand" I did what I was told.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Now this." He said saying some words and more lab people walked over to me.

"My hand flickered a green and shone a bright light and soared upwards. A lab guy put a test tube into the flames and got a green light in it.

"What is this about anyways?" I asked retrieving my hand from a scientist.

"We will give a full expatiation a little later. Right now we need you to corporate, so we can get are information." The scientist jotted down some notes.

"scientist Steve!, It was a success! Your hypothesis was correct!" Yell a scientist from across the room. So the annoying science guy is Steve. That's a lame name.

"I will be there shortly!" Steve called, then he put some stuff in a test tube and told me to drink it.

"Why should I drink this?" I questioned the tube.

"It will help us with the experiment.

"Wha-" I was cut off by the liquid getting shoved down my throat. It tasted sour, yet fizzy.

"I feel dizzy.." I held my head from the sudden change.

"interesting, can I ask you what you see?" Steve said writing once more.

"Flashing bright lights and since when were you a noodle?" I asked not able to control my self anymore. I was just blurting out stuff that I did not mean to say.

"Wow, everything is all fluffy, and wiggly and blurry." I feel drowsy. What was in that thing? Great, I bet he drugged me.

"Ah huh. Okay she should black out any moment now." He said walking to a table.

The room started to darken, and I felt really light headed. The last thing I saw was a science dude with some test stuff.

BUBBLES POV:

We were walking to the cafeteria for some breakfast, I can't wait to meet some new people!

"Blossom! when will we get there!?" I said anxiously.

"We are here right now." She replied. I squealed in delight.

"I can't wait to shove some food in my mouth." Butch said drooling.

"That is not very polite Butch, besides there will be a lot of food, But little seats. Now come on!" Blossom said dragging everybody in the room.

The room was packed with people, some did not even look like people. They must be in there monster form.

"Hey there is a spot in the corner!" Boomer said while dragging me to the table.

"Okay! we will get you two some food. I know what Bubbles would like but what would you like Boomer?" Blossom asked him.

"Anything edible, please." He said with a smirk.

"Okay do you want a side dish of house with that?" Brick joked.

"Get real Brick! That's the lamest one yet!"

"Okay you two! Lets just get some food before it is all gone!" I proclaimed breaking the fight.

"Oh ya food! I am starved" Brick and Butch said in unison while running like puppies to the counters.

"Okay. I will be back with are food, you two save are spots!" Blossom waved while running to the counter as well.

"Okay! We will wait here!" I said waving back.

"So Bubbles, Do you think we will see Buttercup today?" Boomer said bringing up my sister.

"Of course! Why would we not?" I giggles happy as ever.

"I see. So do you think we will have the same classes?" Boomer said hopefully.

"That I know for sure! Crystal said that each group will have the same classes!" I smiled warmly at him.

BOOMERS POV:

Bubbles smiled at me. She has a nice smile. It is so cute when she smiles. But I am really worried about her sister. I am worried because if she is not okay then Bubbles will be down and I don't like seeing her down. So lets hope for the best!

"We are back!" Called Blossom.

"Good cuz I am starved!" I said looking at what ever she brought us.

"Okay! I got you some waffles, Here you go Boomer. And Bubbles, a muffing with coffee." Blossom said handing out are dishes.

"Yummy!" Bubbles said and dug in.

"Thanks Blossom." I simply said before eating as well.

"Your welcome. Now I am going to eat!" Blossom dug in before anyone could say.

We all ate peacefully before we new it, it was time to start classes. I eagerly ran to the building to get my schedule, with Bubbles right behind.

BRICKS POV: I was once again dragging Butch to the building by his tie, He was complaining that he did not get enough to eat.

"BRIIIIICCCKK!" Butch wined tugging back.

"Butch stop your wining! You are making a scene! Sure enough people were looking at us and giggling, even whispering to each other. That made me mad.

"BUTCH YOU CAN FREAKING WALK MY YOUR SELF! YOU ARE A GROWN MAN AND HERE YOU ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT SCHOOL!" I completely snapped.

People stop whispering about us and now staring at me, Butch was still on the ground looking at me.

"I am not a man, I am a teen" Butch said bluntly, and the school yard broke out into laughter. That made my whole face turn red, redder that my hat I think.

"Wow! You two are not students! Your the class clowns!" One girl said holding her stomach from the laughter.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled with venom showing my teeth. Everyone went silent once again.

"Brick calm down." Butch said sitting up. That was the wrong chose to make.

"NO! I WONT CALM DOWN! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT SINCE YOU WONT ACT YOUR AGE INSTEAD OF YOUR SHOE SIZE!" I screamed.

Butch did not even look phased. "But I don't know my shoe size. He said lifting up his shoe for me to see them wore out and the size was scratched off.

That made everybody crack up again. My face went redder if that was even possible. I tried holding back my face palm but just could not.

"Brick I think you had your fun and embarrassment, now lets get to class before it gets any worse." Blossom said tugging on my shirt.

"Ya I should get to class. Lets go Blossy." I simply shrugged off the drama, and walked with her to the building.


	8. Chapter 8 Class

HEY EVERYONE! Okay I needed to tell you that if future chapters are not capitalized, then here is the reason. I will be typing on my phone once and a while and it does not let me capitalize on that. Just telling you peoples that! Okay! To the story!

* * *

BLOSSOMS POV:

After all the things that happened in the school yard I think Brick is a little happier than I would have expected him to be.

"Brick" I said talking before thinking.

"What Blossy?" He responded with a smile.

"Are not you a little too happy?" I asked scratching the back of my head. I am such a dork.

"Why would you think I am too happy? What, am I supposed to act all mean and bored all the time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Not at all! It is just.." I trailed off.

"Look I am fine about that thing back there. He does that all the time. But thanks for worrying about me." He said with a gin.

"Okay then. But still you are acting like Boomer, all happy go lucky, whats with that?" I pondered.

"Well it is just that I am excited for the first day of school! So I will race you to the door!" And with that he ran with a red streak behind him.

"Oh its on!" I said under my breath and ran after him with a pink one.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

"Uugh. Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head.

"At the lab. How are you feeling?" Asked Steve.

"Oh ya I forgot. And still a little light headed. So where went that Mike jerk?" I sat up from the table I was on.

"In another room. I have a few more tests to do before you can go to class." Said Steve.

"Okay. So how long will that take?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"About a half an hour, Now remember when I told you to drink that liquid. Well I need you to do so once more, But this time it is weaker so you will not fall unconscious." Steve rambled handing me the container again.

"Fine." And with that I drank the drug again.

"Now I need to see your hand again" He said taking my hand.

"Hey Mr. Doctor! Will you stop being a noodle?" I asked tilting my head. I am soo lame right now!

"In about an half an hour. That is when you will get your right vision back and you will speak normally." Steve said.

"Yay! Thanks Mr. Doctor Steve sir." How lame am I going to get!

"No problem young lady." He smiled taking his vision off of my hand.

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I was finally going to leave the room when.

"Wait miss! You should have your uniform before you go to school." Said a lab person holding some cloths folded neatly in a pile.

"Thanks. I need to get to school now. Bye science geek." I said grabbing my cloths and running out the door.

It felt good to be free. Out of the lab. I took a deep breath and walked to a changing room and put on my uniform. (It looks just like Blossoms and Bubbles but Green)

Once I came out I went to grab my schedule, I have Free time first. I knocked at the door, the teacher opened the door. She had red brown hair with a blonde tint, she had dark blue green eyes with a tint of silver near the middle.

"Hello, My name is Miss Kimono. But you can call me by my first name, Nikki." Nikki said with a smile opening the door some more so I could walk in.

"Class, The student that I was telling you about is here now!" Nikki signaled me to walk in.

I did what I was told and walked in.

"Hi I am Buttercup Utonium. I will be your classmate for this year." I said smiling.

"Okay class is there anything you want to ask Buttercup about?" Nikki said walking up to me.

I saw hands going up in the air.

"Um, you?" I said pointing to a random person.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Are not you the person who got dragged into the building in the sign up line?" Said the Boy I pointed to.

"Ya I am." I said pointing to my hand.

"Okay. You." I pointed once again.

"What kind of monster are you?" said the girl.

"Umm... " I said dragging the sentence. I looked to the teacher.

"Maybe that is a question she does not want to answer." said Nikki seeing my uneasy face.

"Okay." Said the girl sitting back down.

"Okay Buttercup you can sit down now. And class you can do about anything as long as you don't leave the room or get into trouble." Nikki said sitting down at her desk.

I went to an open desk right in the corner of the room. I took out my headphones and sat back listening to some music.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! But I need to ask you guys for some help. I need some OCs to become teachers! For the classes there will be a diff teacher, but I need teachers to have classes! So in the reviews please post some OCs of yours and I will put them in the story! Please describe them so I will know what they act like and what they look like! (And for the people who don't know what OCs are they are people you make up.) Okay! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Bubbles class

**hey wazzup! Sorry that I did not update! I was sick. I still am so I am going to make this one short. (sry! I will update again this week!)**

* * *

BUBBLES POV:

Once I got to the classroom I had to stand in front of them and introduce my self.

"Hi I am Bubbles Utonium, I will be your classmate from here on." I said with a gleeful smile.

"Okay class!, are there any questions that you would like to ask Bubbles?" Said the nice teacher. Many hands went up.

"Okay, Umm. You?" I said more like a question.

"Are you related to Boomer Jojo?" Questioned the one I pointed to.

"No, But I do know him." I smiled.

"Well do you have any siblings?" she questioned.

"As a matter of fact I have two sisters. But we look nothing alike since we are not blood related, We all were adopted. Well except for my older sister." I pointed out.

"Who is your other sister?" Another blurted out.

"Well, My older sister is Blossom, and my younger sister is Buttercup." I answered.

"You." I said pointing to another classmate.

"What type of monster are you?" He said leaning off of his desk.

"Well I am a witch!" I said happily. "Any more questions?" I pondered.

The room stayed silent. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The teacher said walking to the door.

"Um Hi my schedule says that I am in this class?" He said.

"Yes we were expecting you... Mr. Jojo, is it?" She said examining his green uniform.

"Yes, Butch Jojo." Butch said proudly walking in, girls stared in awe.

"Okay class this is the other student we are going to have" She postured a hand at Butch and he waved.

"Hi I am Butch Jojo, And I don't like questions so I will just tell you everything about me." He started off. "I am a werewolf, my favorite color is forest green, I was adopted into my family by am monkey monster, the ape, I have a younger Brother Boomer, and a older brother Brick." Butch said then turned to the teacher.

"Where is my seat?" He said looking at the mass of monster people.

"Sit anywhere you like." She did not even look at him since she was writing on the board.

"Roger that!" He exclaimed and ran to a desk in the back.

"Should I just do the same Miss,.. Who are you?" I questioned.

"Oh, Me? Well I am Miss Keane, and yes you can sit anywhere you like." Keane said with ease with a warm smile.

"Okay!" I told her returning the smile and walked over to a desk in the front.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chappy! I don't feel well so this is it until I get better, BYE PEOPLES!


	10. Chapter 10 training coerce one

**Hey every one! Yes I am still sick but I had to update! I felt like I was betraying you guys! So here is a chappy!**

* * *

BLOSSOMS POV: I walked into class and the first class was home room, Boomer was also in my class since we are the same age, But anyways I introduced myself and sat down. Boomer sat a couple desks away from me.

(since I am lazy I am going to skip all the way to lunch! :3 btw they all have lunch together)

Once my class was over I had lunch, FINALLY! I was starting to feel dead, Not that I eat allot like Buttercup! It is just I did not eat much this morning.. Well that is a lie. But what ever I am hungry.

"Blossy! Over here!" Brick waved frantically in the air to get my attention desperately.

"Okay Brick! And since when did I say you could call me that?" I trotted over to him with my trey at hand.

"Since I said so." He said with a grin eating some more food.

" *Sigh* I am stuck with idiots. I said out loud on purpose.

"Hey!" Buttercup said standing up real fast like.

"I was joking." I laughed at the sudden out burst.

"Oh, I thought you were being serious." Bubbles rubbed her head embarrassingly.

"Hey Bubbs, What class do you have next?" Boomer changed the topic.

"You don't know yet? All the classes after lunch is training are powers and seeing what we can do." Bubbles said eating more.

"I never knew that!" I said standing up.

"That must be why this is so crowed, all the students are in here." Brick agreed.

"WAIT EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THERE!" Buttercup suddenly sprang out of her seat with shock.

"Ya what world were you in?" Butch said throwing a fry into his mouth.

"Well you see..." Buttercup started but I cut in.

"I guessing that you are nervous about your powers since the first time someone say it was complete and utter confusion and delight." I said a matter of fact way.

"Ya." Buttercup pointed to me.

"Well the bell is going to ring any secon-" I got interrupted by the bell.

"See you at training pinky!" Brick waved his good byes

"Ya! Se you! *then It clinked to me he called me pinky* HEY WAIT A SECOND! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted chasing him to my locker.

BOOMERS POV:

After lunch was training time, I was excited and was happily walking to the field when I bumped into something.

"Sorry." was my first reaction and tried walking past but got stopped.

"Sorry is not going to cut it punk! I am going to have to beat you for satisfaction!" He yelled into my face.

"I am sorry but that is not going to happen" I looked to my right to see my savior. My older Bro, Brick.

"And how are you going to stop me?" He said standing way talker than Brick.

"Just back off." Brick said with venom showing his fangs.

"OOH! I am so scared!" He said mimicking a scared little girl.

"HA! You think your fangs are going to stop me? You are so wrong!" He said as he turned into a giant monster.

"BRICK LOOK OUT!" I shouted at him so he would avoid the flying claw.

Brick easily dodged his attack and aimed at him neck. Before he go a shot He got smacked in the face with a big furry arm. Brick skidded to the ground still.

"BRICK!" I yelled running to him but got stopped once more.

"Not today! I am going to flatten you like a pancake!" He laughed evilly getting ready to end me.

"NOT SO FAST MONSTER MAN! That is my older bro you are holding! Give him back or I will not have to hurt you!" Butch called at my safety as well.

"Butch! Save your self!" I yelled in the monsters grasp.

"You know I don't take orders!" He called with a cheeky grin and transformed into his wolf self.

Butch gave him a punch to the face and made him loosen his grip on me. It was enough to get out thou.

I quickly turned into my wizard self and sent giant objects flying at him

"UURG!" Th guy yelled in pain as he shrunk back to his normal self.

"Brick! Bro!" I yelled running to Brick still on the ground.

"Boomer? Are you okay little brother?" Brick asked as he rose from the ground.

"I should be asking you that!" I yelled at him while examining his bruises.

"We should take you to the nurses office." I finally answered before walking him to the office.

"Where are you going?" Asked the teacher.

"To the nurses office, My bro got beat up." I said coolly as I continued on our way.

BUTTERCUPS POV:

After lunch I walked to the training field only to see Boomer walking out with Brick slugging on his arm. That sent shivers down my spine. They really work you that hard?

The teacher must have seen my worried face and smiled. "Don't worry, those two boys just got into a fight, It had no thing to do with the training."

"Thank goodness. *I sighed a sigh* That is good to hear." I commented.

"But can I ask you who beat up them?" I let my curiosity flow.

"A kid named Billy, He is a really rough kid and will pound any one who get into his way." The teacher responded. "Well now it is time to start class!" The teacher said clapping her hands together.

"Okay first up We are going to test strength!, We will each lift up these wights and we will add them on until you cant lift it up anymore."

"We will start in a line, We will have five mines to get this going faster. Okay? Okay! Lets start are training!" She chirped as we lined up.

First up was Blossom.

She grabbed the first weight and lifted with ease, she did that for a while before she could not lift no more.

"Great job Blossom! You went all the way up to 120 on each side! I am very impressed." She smiled while praised Blossom. Blossom gleamed with happiness.

"Thank you teacher!" She said while she lined up for the next activity.

Next, Butch.

He got all the way up to 589! That is soo cool! I wish I was that strong.

Boomer he kept going since he was not lifting with his hands, with magic. But with out he lifted 60 on each side.

Brick, 300

Bubbles, A surprising 71.

Next was me, I was a nervous wreck, I was going strong when I started struggling at 69, I was not going to let Bubbles win this! All of a sudden M y hands started to glow a green and I lifted with out breaking a sweat! Sweet! I looked at the other students and the teacher. They were in awe.

My number with the glowing hands, 488. That's really good. With out glowing hands as failing 69. ugg. Oh well, thanks to these glowing things I can be insanely strong!

How many secrets do I even hold from my self anyways?..

* * *

THATS IT FOR NOW MY READERS! I LEFT A CLIFFY! HEHEHE! :3 BYE!


	11. Chapter 11 training and secrets

**Hey peeps! Sry for da late update last time! So I will shut up so you can read. :3**

* * *

BUTCHS POV:

Time for some more tests. Great. But I gotta admit seeing every one use their powers are pretty cool. Especially Buttercup's power, that is just awesome! She is almost as strong as me!

"Hey Butch!" Boomer poped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I hasty asked him.

"Gees man! I just came here to tell you that you are up next." He said putting his hands in front of him for defense.

"OH! Sry Boom!" I ran off to the next station.

When I got there I say Blossom transform into her angel form. It looks like the transforming station. I cant wait for the limit one. If you don't know what that is it is when you see what your limits are. So you can just go crazy with power in that station.

I guess that is why they have power proof walls in that room. Yay, that one is in the building.

They called my name and I went up.

"Butch Jojo, Please transform for me, and if you have not a transformed figure than show me a basic power you have." The lady stated with boredom.

"KK, I have a transformed figure." I transformed into a werewolf and howled.

She must be used to this since she did not even flinch.

"Okay Jojo, Please go to the waiting line for the next room." She said while I left her to go to the others. Who was there? Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, and Brick.

"Hey guys. Where is Buttercup?" I causally asked while leaning on the wall.

"Over there, she is with the emotionless lady." said Brick pointing to the line.

I turned and tuned into their conversation.

"Miss. Utonium, Please transform in to your monster form, if you have no transformed figure than please show me your main power." Again no emotion showing.

"What do you mean transform?" She asked like a blonde.

"To turn into your powered self." She said.

"And how do I do that?" She questioned dumbfounded.

"Well you let your power out and think of your form." She tapped the table clearly not wanting to wait.

"Okay." She closed her eyes then they flung open and she started to glow a blinding bright green. I opened my eyes to see a different girl. She had raven hair except longer, up to her nee. Her eyes were glowing the same color as before. She was floating above ground with huge dark green wings that sparked a lime green.

"Like this?" She asked, then I suddenly realized that, that new girl _is_ Buttercup!

People were staring at her with amazement and the emotionless lady had emotion now.

"Okay, Buttercup, Please go in the line with your big wings..." She was wide eyed and pointing over to me.

"Butch you okay? You are wobbling real fast there." Brick asked considered.

"I-i did not even notice." I looked down at my self to see me spazing I felt my wolf self get wild as Buttercup approached.

"You okay Butch?" She asked as she turned back to normal.

I stopped tingling just like that then. "Ya I am fine. Surprised, but fine." I smiled at her.

"Wow! Buttercup! You have bigger wings than I do!" Blossom said hugging her sister.

"Ya I guess so. Can you stop hugging me?" Buttercup told her over reacting sister.

"But that was cool." Brick said joining in the conversation.

"Okay Classes! To the limited room!" The teacher Nikki called waving her hand in the air.

"We are coming!" Called a girl waving back before running in the building with the teacher.

"I guess it is time to go!" I eagerly said while dragging my bros behind me like a tail.

"Wow! What made you so anxious?" Said a Brick getting dragged.

"I wanna see what I can do!" I called back at him while running still.

"To test the limits and break through!" Called a voice behind me followed by a whack. I turned around to see Brick with veins popping and Boomer holding his head.

"What? I like the movie Frozen okay?" Boomer said while standing up straight.

"What ever" I said going back to dragging them to the room.

"Okay! I am going to leave the room and a new teacher will be here shortly. So just warm up and transform or even battle someone. ENJOY YOUR TEN MINUTES WITH NO SUPERVISOR!" She screamed while running out the door.

"Okay, If you insist." I said turning into a wolf. I turned to Buttercup to see her fidgeting while glowing a white color.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while getting closer to her.

Her face went pale. "I am fine. But could you back up? You are making me uncomfortable." She fidgeted some more.

"Fine fine." I walked about 3 yards away.

Her color came back and she glowed a green once again and transformed.

Now it was my turn to fidget, But it never came, I felt normal. But when I approached Buttercup I felt my heart go faster. I could tell others were doing the same.

I turned to Blossom to see her and Brick the same except I could hear Bricks heart beat as well. He must have found his mate. Wait a second, Was these girls their mates?

"Butch you okay?" Buttercup called at me bringing me back to realty.

"Fine, But I see every one is so fidgety." I told her.

I then heard a familiar voice. "Hey punk! Who is the girl?" It was the guy from earlier. I think his name is Billy, Buttercup told me it was that anyways.

"What do you want?" I said standing in front of Buttercup

"It is simple, the girl." He said with an evil grin. He flung me out of the way and grabbed Buttercup. He squeezed her with a strong grip.

"LET HER THE F*CK ALONE!" I yelled pounding his chest. He screamed in agony while he dropped Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" I screamed! And ran to her safety.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY THAT EASILY!" The Monster guy got bigger and more Buff. I heard a huge thump and realized that it was Buttercup while she plummeted to the ground as she deactivated from her transformation.

"The guy flung me into a wall knocking the wind out of me. I huffed as I gritted my teeth in pain. "I said leave her alone!" I screeched while racing to him with force once more.

He kicked me with force making everything go blurry. I heard gasps and foot steps running over to me, The last thing I saw was a teacher over me and a unconscious Buttercup in the grip of that Ba$tered.

BOOMERS POV:

I saw my bro get thrown to the floor and Buttercup in the hands of a monster, not just any monster though. The monster that Hates me, Billy.

"Jojo? Are you alright?" The teacher patted his pale face.

"BUTCH!" Yelled Brick while grabbing his limp Body. "You stupid teacher! Why did you not come sooner!" Brick yelled over reacting. did he think he was dead?

The next thing I knew Brick was dragging butch and I was thrown over his shoulder. "Common, we are going to bet him to the infirmary." Brick told me while he raced off with a red streak.

After a while Butch woke up and we headed back to the room.

When we arrived everything was normal, except for one thing, Buttercup was nowhere to be seen.

"I rushed to Bubbles who was doing some Ice Bubble spell.

"Bubbles, Where id Buttercup go?" I asked her while I watched her make them float to the sky and pop crystals out.

"Over there." She pointed to a wall where where was sitting she had her wings covering her like a cocoon arms wrapped around her legs while she sat out of the group.

"Buttercup what are you doing sitting here?" I asked while I walked up to her.

She did not move.

"Buttercup?"

Still nothing.

"BUTTERCUP!" called a voice that was not mine but it did belong to Butch.

That she reacted to. She spreed her wings out and jumped up with a relived smile on her face.

"Butch. I am glad that you are okay." She said happily.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT! YOU WERE SQUEEZED TILL YOU DROPPED!" Butch ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Ow Butch that hurts, I have a hurt wing." She squinted in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry! " He said apologetically.

"It is okay. I think it is better now so I am going to join the group now." She flapped her huge wings and flew into the battles.

BLOSSOMS POV:

Brick walked up to me while I was learning how to heal.

"Hey Blossom." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey. wanna take a walk. I am done with my stuff now." I told him after I healed my arm. I had to punch it to use healing powers.

"Sure babe." He said picking me up bridal style while running at the speed of light out of the training room.

"Wow you really are fast." I said while getting put down.

"Hey Blossom, I have to ask you something." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What is that?" I waved my hand in a circle for him to continue.

"Well I heard that every one is different so can I see your powers?" He asked looking hopeful.

"But I am normal Angel. With normal Angel powers." I told him holding my hand to my chest.

"Just show me all your attacks." he said pleadingly.

"Fine" I said and started my show of powers.

"Hey you can do better than that!" He chanted.

I grew angry. I could tell my eyes glowed a bright pink as I flew up into the sky and turned a dark color. I shot a pink, white, and black beam out of my eyes with a powerful blow.

I flew back down and shot him a victorious grin. "Hows that?"

"HOLY CRAP BLOSSOM! YOU ARE THE RARE ANGEL DEMONS!" He pointed to me like I was a animal at a zoo.

"Huh. never knew that." I said. "Well should we walk back in?" I suggested.

"Sure evil angel." He already found a new nickname.

"Lets just go back in." I told him before I said, "race ya!" And flew with my pink streak.

"you don't wanna mess with me and my speed!" He called catching up and passing me.

"I win." He said bowing down when I arrived not a second later.

I then noticed Bubbles Squealing with delight. I saw wings on her as well. I listened to the next words she said. "I'M PART FAIRY!"

* * *

I like leaving you on cliffys! HEHEHE! :P BYE READERS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS MY STORY!


	12. Chapter 12 some battles, some foes

**Hey peeps! I am back! I still feel bad about last week so Here is yet another chapter! ^^**

* * *

BUTTERCUPS POV:

I heard Bubbles squeal that she was part fairy. When I turned to her she had medium sized part see through sparkly blue fairy wings.

"Bubbles those wings fit you perfectly!" Boomer complemented her new wings.

"Ya Bubbs" I told her flying over with My huge wings.

"Aww, yours are bigger" She joked while giggling.

I then noticed that this class was almost over.

"Class is almost over and I can't find Butch." I told them while looking around.

"BOO!" Yelled a voice from the behind startled me. I swung my wing out and hit who ever that was.

"OUCH! I was just playing. You did not need to attack me you know." Butch said rubbing his head from the hit.

"Sorry! You startled me!" I laughed at his fall.

"Okay class! Lets re transform and go to the battle arena!" The teacher laughed and walked out the door.

"Looks like the next class awaits!" Blossom said walking past us

"Sure does." Brick suddenly appeared behind her like lighting.

"Wow, Brick when did you get here?" I said surprised my his appearance.

"I am a vampire, I am fast. End of story." He then walked off.

"Well I think you are nice too." I sarcastically said and walked off ending the conversion as well.

"We are here!" Yelled the hyped up teacher.

"the first battle will be Bubbles v.s. Joey." The teacher said setting the list down.

"Who is joey?" Bubbles asked the teacher and she pointed to a kid in the corner of the arena.

Bubbles walked up to Joey.

"Hi Joey I am Bubbles, I am you opponent." Bubbles said sticking out her hand to shake.

"H-hi" He said nervously.

BUBBLES POV:

I can't beat him up! He seams so nice and shy. You should never beat up a shy kid.

"It is okay, I am used to it." Joey said then covered his mouth.

"Can you read minds? Or did I say that out loud?"

"S-s-s-sorry! I did not mean to read it! It is just.. Your mind is so clear, with no fears or nothing to stop yourself." Joey said sitting up straight shaking back.

"Well if you want a clear innocent mind go ask an angel." I beamed.

"You are not an angel?!" He said clearly surprised.

"No, I am a witch and part fairy." I smiled.

"Yo kids! Start the Battle." The teacher yelled across the arena.

"Okay teacher." Joey said and transformed, He was a physic guy. that is probably why he could read my mind.

I looked really close and noticed that he did not have that innocent look anymore. It was pure rage and full of anger.

He threw a punch at my stomach and I hunched over in pain. I soared to the sky while I transformed into my witch half. And yes I still had my wings.

I did a spell and a huge bolder landed on him making him out for the count.

"Alright Bubbles you win! You are going to the finals!" The teacher yelled out into a microphone.

"What are the finals?" I yelled back.

"The finals are the people who defeat the opponents. since there are 100 Students attending this then the finals will consist of 50 students from our school. We will then Keep lowering it until 10 people stand. Those people will go the the actual finals. Right now Bubbles, you are in the next round so the 50 out of the 100 that will make it." The teachers told us in a big speech.

"OKAY!" I happily smiled at the teacher walking to the sidelines

"Okay kids, Next up is Brick v.s Tameka! Yelled the teacher.

"You are going down so hard I will make your head spin!" Yell Tameka.

"I don't count on that!" Snarled Brick.

BRICKS POV:

I snarled at my opponent. I was going to win no mater what!

"On position!" Yelled the teacher. We tensed up.

"Transform!" She yelled again, I became my vampire version and in front of me was a Dragon. Sh*t.

"BATTLE!" She screamed once more and the fight began.

Tameka flew at my head with a swoop kick but since I am a vampire I dodged easily and uppercut-ted his chin while a split second later punching repetitively in his stomach till he fell back..

He struggled to get up and when He did he hesitated none while he did a fly punch into the ground where I used to be.

I slammed the back of my leg unto his back hearing a crack. I thought It was him but it was really my leg. I jumped back instantly grunting holding my leg.

"medal implant on my back." He smirked evilly while plummeting at full speed at me. I barely had time to dodge and slid off to the side making my leg hurt worse.

I raced at him slamming into his chest, it was his turn to grunt and bend over. I slammed my elbow into his neck making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"BRICK! YOU WIN THIS ONE!" The teacher cheered as I limped over to the bench. Almost right away I had hands to help me sit down.

"Brick! Are you alright!" Blossom Boomer and Butch screamed at the same time.

"Let me heal you!" Blossom said siting down rubbing my nee as a white aura surrounded my nee with pink blasting out of it my nee felt instantly better as Blossom's hand got lifted from it.

"Better?" She asked looking up with a smile.

"Ya, thanks Blossy." I told her helping her up as well.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORTISH CHAPTER! LONG DAY AND SCHOOL TOMORROW! Need sleep, I also have two tests. How fun. *Sarcastic* Well anyways rate and review, follow while you are at it! :3 BYE MY PEEPS!


	13. Chapter 13 Boomers battle

**Hey guys! I know i have not been updating on scheduled but school delays it! :( So I will have random updates for awhile, So ya. ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? I don't own them okay? I only own the peoples you never heard of.**

* * *

BUTCHS POV:

Brick got into an epic war with some weird guy, But he did win since the Rowdyruff Boys don't lose! But anyways he got into a battle then Blossom healed him yady yaw, we already know this stuff so ya.

"Next up is Boomer v.s..." The teacher posed. "v.s Steven" The Teacher looked over the rows of people.

Then a little figure moved up forwards and walked up to Boomer. Man he was shorter than Buttercup! And that is saying something.

"Hello, I am Boomer I will be your opponent" He bent down to be eye level with him.

"Okay, But you better prepare to lose because you sure as heck are going to!" The tiny man said. For being so small his voice is real developed. So low.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The teacher blew her whistle and leaned against a wall.

Boomer transformed into the wizard he is and the short dude name Steven turned into a cyclops. I feel kinda bad for him..

BOOMERS POV:

I was up against Steven, a midget that turned into a cyclops.

"GO BOOMER YOU CAN DO IT!" Yelled Bubbles from the side lines. I happily waved at her which gave Steven a opening at my face.

I fell backwards and shot up into the sky throwing ice crystals at him.

"I will not LOSE!" Steven screeched and grew bigger.

"Oh yes you will!" I confidentially told him back and with the wave of my wand he was a midget again.

"What Happened!" Steven yelled pounding on the ground trying to re-transform.

"I happened." I told him standing up proudly.

"And the winner is... BOOMER!" The teacher pointed in my direction and applause exploded through the arena.

* * *

Sorry for the super short one! I am sick again and have a ton of home work to do.. Next one will be at least 1,000 words, I promise!


End file.
